mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinder Sapphire
|mane_color = |coat_color = |other_color = |magic_aura = |cutie_mark = A red cross surrounded by five cinders surrounded by a flame |image2 = Cinder Sapphire's Cutie Mark.png }}Cinder Sapphire is a dragon/pony hybrid and the adoptive daughter of Somnambula. She is the leader of the Elements of Hope and represents the Element of Amity. She currently lives in Ponyville with her friends. Her deceased, biological parents are Ashes and Cobalt Dust. She owns a pet cat named Journey. She works at the Ponyville Hospital as a Psychiatric Nurse, helping the mentally ill. She is Princess Luna's student. Her rival is Keshi Needle. She is currently dating Elytra. Characteristics and Biography Since she is the hybrid of a dragon and a pony, Cinder Sapphire has both traits of ponies and dragons. She can breath fire and has scales instead of a pony coat (it's hard to tell, however). She is immune to lava, like all dragons, as she can swim in it with ease. She can flying because of her dragon wings. Since Cinder has claws on her forelegs, she can carry stuff with them. Cinder Sapphire treats mentally ill patients at the Ponyville Hospital. She helps patients such as Screwloose/Screwy to keep them safe from harm, to themselves or others, often helps them with their medication (she cannot prescribe medication but she can give it to them), and identifies the risk factors to treat the disorders. Cinder Sapphire gets easily cold as she is not used to cold temperatures. Being raised in a desert village AND being part dragon, she often loves the heat and her home is...mostly hot all the time. Like all dragons, Cinder Sapphire has an allergy to the pollen of Dragon Sneeze Trees, despite being only part dragon. She gets itchy, watery eyes and starts sneezing if in contact with these trees. Personality Cinder Sapphire is mostly an ambivert, mostly open to meeting new ponies, but often spends some time alone by herself. She likes making friends and social interaction. Being raised by the Pillar of Hope, Cinder Sapphire is very optimistic and confident. She has high self-esteem, but not to the point of being cocky or arrogant. She does, however, have her moments of losing her self-esteem, such as not being accepted by other ponies or dragons, since she is a hybrid of both. Sometimes, she feels like an outcast among both species. As the Element of Amity, Cinder Sapphire represents the warmth and peace between friends, despite differing personalities, ideas, opinions, and outlook on life. Backstory Cinder Sapphire was born from a female dragon named Ashes and a male pegasus named Cobalt Dust. Cobalt Dust met Ashes while visiting the Dragon Lands to collect gemstones. They grew to love each other and became mates, with Cobalt staying in the Dragon Lands to stay with Ashes. Eventually, the two had an agreement to have a child and soon after, Ashes laid a blue and navy speckled egg. However, before the egg could hatch, Ashes was killed in a territoral despite over Cobalt's gem collection, which Ashes wanted to keep from the other dragons. Terrified in losing his soon-to-be-hatched child, Cobalt ran away from the Dragon Lands in grief of losing his mate. He reached the Bone Dry Desert, in which he ran out of food and water that he could find. Nonetheless, he wanted to find a place where he and his child could live together. He never made it. In his last moments, Cobalt Dust was forced to abandon the egg and stumbled onto heat stroke. He died of hyperthermia and dehydration. Somnambula soon found the egg. She took it back to her village to care for the egg and it hatched into a dragony, whom she named Cinder Sapphire. As the young foal grew up, Somnambula taught her not to lose hope, no matter the circumstances. Cinder Sapphire took this advice to heart. Cinder Sapphire earned her cutie mark when helping a pony having a panic attack. When she reached adulthood, Cinder Sapphire felt like it was time to leave her home. Somnambula respected her decision to leave and Cinder promised to visit her adoptive mother sometime. Before leaving, however, Somnambula gave her a chest. In it, was the Elements of Hope, which was created by Somnambula before she disappeared into Limbo to keep ponies from losing hope while she was gone. It was made of glowpaz, a symbol of hope, which powered the elements. Cinder Sapphire reached Ponyville, where she met her friends, Empyrean Dancer, Zaara, Puffyaloo, Bright Bassline, and Fritter Pudding. Elytra, a changeling and a follower of Queen Chrysalis, planned to take over Ponyville to steal the love and friendship to give to herself and Chrysalis. Cinder Sapphire and her friends confronted her, in which Cinder Sapphire realized the purpose of the Elements of Hope. She is the Element of Amity, Empyrean Dancer is the Element of Vivacity, Zaara is the Element of Sagacity, Puffyaloo is the Element of Determination, Bright Bassline is the Element of Inspiration, and Fritter Pudding is the Element of Acceptance. Together, using the elements, they found out that Elytra was in doubt of the new changeling empire run my Throax and turned to Chrysalis, thinking that it would give her hope to be a changeling. Together, they were able to help Elytra realize that she should be a better changeling and accept chance. This lead Elytra to her metamorphosis and lead to what she is today. Elytra and Cinder Sapphire are currently dating. Relationships Trivia *Cinder Sapphire used to be Jasper Ember Quartz, who was scrapped in favorite of a better and new character. She was reworked into what she is now. *Cinder Sapphire's fire breath is colored blue. Category:Elements of Hope Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Dragons Category:Ponies Category:Hybrids Category:Hopeverse